1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle recovery systems and more particularly pertains to a new tractor/trailer tracking system for tracking various tractors and trailers as they pass through various checkpoints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle recovery systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle recovery systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicle recovery systems and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,365; U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,842; U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,618; U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,367; U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,403; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,438 which are incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the tractor/trailer tracking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tracking various tractors and trailers as they pass through various checkpoints.